


[Podfic] Complete my sin

by greedy_dancer



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: becka's story, read aloud (35 minutes).It hadn’t taken Adam long to figure out Ronan knew more about sex than he did, since Adam’s understanding of the whole thing hovers between academic and traumatic.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Complete my sin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Complete my sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795750) by [becka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becka/pseuds/becka). 



  
cover by: me

**Length: 0:34:43**  
****

**Downloads:**

[MP3](https://bit.ly/2zP6bmv) (click to stream, right-click to save) | [Audiobook](https://bit.ly/2AqB9kP)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for having Blanket Permission to podfic their works!
> 
> If you listened, I'd love to hear from you! 
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)


End file.
